Can't Fight This Feeling
by VanillaLattes
Summary: It starts after episode 3.14. Mainly it will be Addex but there could be mentions of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

**Pairing**: Addex

**Rating**: For now PG-13, but it will probably increase later

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately i don't own anything.

**Summary**: Starts after episode 3.14. Its Addex with possible mentions of Maddison and Addek.

**A/N**: OK, this is my first fic so please be gentle with me. If you take the time to read then please, please spend an extra 30 seconds leaving a review, you have no idea how happy reviews will make me.

Thanks to Sibel and Suz who convinced me that this fic was good enough to post...without them it never would have made it off my PC.

* * *

_You met your match when you met me  
I know that you will disagree it's crazy  
But opposites attract you'll see  
And I won't let you get away so easy_

_The love you save may be your own  
Can't fight this feeling, aren't you tired of being alone  
You won't admit it but you know it's true  
It's not a secret how I feel when I stand next to you_

**Causing a commotion, Madonna **

**Chapter 1 - Causing a Commotion**

Addison was awoken from sleep by the persistent beeping from a pager. She reached down and flipped open the pager, stopping the monotonous noise immediately. The last remnants of sleep were shaken away when she read the message from one of the nurses. One of the preemies in the NICU was crashing. She cursed quietly under her breath then set out for the NICU at as faster pace as her stiletto heels would allow.

She had been hoping that this week would be quieter than the last but so far it had been worse. She squeezed through the elevator doors just as they were about to close and jabbed the button for the right floor more forcefully than intended.

"Rough night?" A voice asked from directly behind her. Addison jumped and barely contained a squeak of surprise. She turned quickly to locate the voice that has spoken to her.

"Mark, I didn't see you," She replied, resigned to the fact she could not escape the conversation.

"Clearly you were too busy attempting to break the elevator buttons to notice me. Care to share what's on your mind? Maybe I could help."

"You can't help me," she replied through gritted teeth. She really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Why not? I certainly helped you the other night," he smirked at her.

"No Mark. You didn't help me. I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have come to you the other night, it was weak and it's not fair to you or me. I can't keep putting myself through this." She took a deep breath and glanced at the numbers as they lit up one by one above the door. She silently willed the elevator to move faster so she could escape from him.

"What are you talking about Addie? There's no reason for you to be sorry, we don't have to feel guilty because we aren't doing anything wrong."

"Yes we are Mark, everything about this is wrong. The other night shouldn't have happened. Plain and simple. I was upset so I fell back in to what I knew, but that's not going to happen again. I'm sorry." She gave him one last look and then jumped off the elevator before the doors had even fully opened.

She arrived at Sarah Thompson's room seconds later and began working on her straight away. She calmed down as she worked, this was familiar to her and she knew she could do this. Sarah had been born premature 3 days earlier, Addison had performed the c-section and had been monitoring her ever since. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when she saw the babies BP stabilise again.

"Ok. She needs to be monitored very closely. Page Alex Karev for me," She said to the nurse who had been helping her. Addison leaned against the glass box of the incubator and closed her eyes briefly. She was exhausted and allowed herself a brief moments thought.

The last few weeks had been chaotic to say the least. She didn't know what was going on with her lately but it seemed that she was making one mistake after another. She had kissed Karev and then slept with Mark, behaviour which she wasn't proud of. She couldn't explain why she had done it, he was just Mark and she was lonely so she had sought comfort in him.

Alex was a different story. She didn't know when they had crossed the line from being co-workers to…more than that. It was unexpected but not necessarily unwelcome. She felt something for him and she had been sure that he had felt something for her. But then he had said that he kissed her back because she was his boss and that he wasn't interested. Either he was an extremely good liar or she had misread the signals and he really wasn't interested in her.

She opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps approaching the room. Alex Karev entered with a frown on his face but it seemed to soften slightly when he saw her. Or maybe that was just her mind playing tricks on her again.

"You paged me, Dr.Montgomery?" He asked as he made his way over to the incubator. His frown deepened slightly as he looked at her, and she was sure she saw concern in his eyes. "Dr.Montgomery? Are you ok? You really aren't looking too good" He questioned.

Addison shook herself from her thoughts and plastered a smile on to her face. "I'm fine Karev, don't worry about it. The baby crashed a while ago, she seems stable again now but I want you to check on her every half an hour and page me if there's any change"

Alex nodded his head but continued to stare at her the concern now clearly evident on his face. "Ok, maybe you should get some rest while I monitor her." He replied.

"What's with the sudden concern for my wellbeing, Karev? I've never known you to care before." She said in a tired voice.

"I do care. Maybe I don't always show it. But I care." He took a step closer to her and stared in to her eyes.

Addison froze at his words and stared back with equal intensity. She got lost in his eyes so often these days that this was not an unusual experience for her. Her breath quickened as he took another step towards her, but then he stopped. Alex gazed at her drinking in everything about her. He saw the tiredness in her eyes and the tension in her jaw. He saw the way her smile slipped off her face as quickly as it had appeared. He took another step towards her and reached a hand up to her face tentatively.

Addison let out a soft sigh as she felt his hand on her cheek and couldn't help but lean in to his touch. The implication was not lost on her. It was the exact same action that she had taken right before she kissed him at Joes. He took another step so that his body was almost touching hers and stared down at her intently. She found herself leaning in to him as he leaned towards her. Their lips were millimetres from each other and she could feel his breath on her face.

Addison wasn't sure who moved the last few millimetres that separated them, maybe they both moved at once. The next second his lips were on hers and she melted her body against his. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair while the other trailed lightly down her arm and gripped her waist. She ran her hand up his chest and parted her lips under his.

BEEP. Addison jumped backwards and groped for her pager again with unsteady fingers and read the message. She glanced at Alex to find that he looked equally as shaken.

"Erm, that's the ER. I have to go." She managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, I should check on some of the other patients. But I'll monitor Sarah every 30 minutes like you asked and page you if anything changes." He said.

"Ok, thanks Karev. I better go." Addison said as she backed out of the room.

Alex watched her leave and then glanced down at the baby beside him. He couldn't get Addison out of his head. Part of what he had said to her the other day had been true, he really didn't want to be just another intern sleeping with an attending. But the rest, well saying that he wasn't interested in her couldn't have been further from the truth. He never would have believed that she could be interested in him, but then she had kissed him. He had dared to hope that she might actually see something in him but then she spent the entire week afterwards avoiding him. Clearly she regretted the kiss. So he had reacted the only way he knew how and built up his walls again.

Alex gathered up the charts and headed back to nurses station to drop them off. He had other patients to check on as well as checking on the preemie every 30 minutes. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to concentrate at all today the only thing he could think about was Addison.

Addison hurried out of the elevator and headed towards the hospital doors relieved that she had made it through the day. She walked out in to the parking lot and felt her body relax slightly as she left the confines of the hospital. She looked up when she heard voices and saw Derek and Meredith walking hand in hand across the parking lot. Her stomach churned slightly at the sight of her ex husband so carefree, as if he had been divorced years and not weeks. Addison had given up on reconciliation with Derek and she truly was moving on from him. But it still hurt to watch the man she had loved for so long discard her without a second thought.

She almost ran towards the car and hopped in resting her head against the headrest and letting out a weary sigh. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Alex's face in her mind, felt his breath on her lips. She smiled softly to herself remembering his revelation that he did care about her and ran a finger over her lips feeling them tingling at the thought of their kiss. She opened her eyes and mentally shook herself from her daydream.

"Get a grip Addison, he's your intern," she muttered to herself as she put the car in gear. She took one last glance at the hospital and then drove away, glad to finally be going home after a long day.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Walk Away

**jeffandjimmieschick** - Thanks very much! I hope you like this chapter

**xXo0snapUrCuteXx** - I'm sure your fic is excellent. Thanks for the positive comments.

**ChatduNoir** - Well here you go, enjoy!

**MidnightSky198** - Glad you like the story. I totally agree with you we definately need more Addex :)

**goldentail** - Well heres the next chapter, please keep reading and let me know what you think.

**HuntingPeace** - Sorry to torture you :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Vanilla Latte -** I know this update wasn't super fast but still i hope you like it.

**MissMcSteamy **- Thanks for the review and heres more for you.

**hopelessromantic0707** - Thanks so much for the review. Of course i went and read your story straight away, its really great, i love it.

**Amnesie** - I'm glad you love the fic. Thanks so much for leaving a review.

**Suz - **I promise i won't leave it unfinished. Thanks for the review i really hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Oh and of course i used your title. Because it rocks :)

**LindafromItaly** - Heres the next chapter for you, its good to know you are enjoying the fic so far.

**Ciaobella06** - I hope you like this chapter.

**Sibel - **Thanks for the review hon. I'm really glad you like it and i look forward to hearing what you think about this chapter.

**A/N - **Ok guys heres the second chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please keep reviewing because i love to hear your comments.

* * *

Is this masquerade finally over  
Can we put down the roles that we've played so many times  
Is this really the final curtain  
The end of the play  
Or will we just dance this dance we've danced again and again and again

**Blue, Walk Away**

**Chapter 2 - Walk Away**

Alex ran in to the locker room exactly two minutes before rounds were due to start. All of the other interns were already in scrubs and ready to go. He ran over to his locker and grabbed a pair of scrubs, throwing them on in record time. He had overslept that morning and was suffering the after effects of way too much alcohol at Joes last night. He was just pulling on his lab coat when Dr.Bailey came through the door.

"Ok assignments, people. Grey you're with Shepard, Stevens shadow Grey, Karev you're with Montgomery, Yang there's a new case in trauma room 3 and O'Malley you're in the pit. Go, now," She snapped at them as they failed to respond quickly enough for her.

Addison ran a hand through her hair as she hurried down the stairs and out on to the OB-GYN floor. She was trying to avoid getting trapped in another elevator with Mark, but climbing the stairs in stiletto heels was no easy task. She headed over to the nurses station to pick up a chart and found Alex Karev standing waiting for her. He smiled at her and she felt her stomach flop at the sight.

Addison shook her head and forced herself to look professional.

"Dr.Karev, we had a new case come in yesterday," She said picking up the chart and opening it. He moved closer to her so that there sides were pressed together and his breath was tickling the back of her neck. Addison felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she had to stop herself from shivering at the sensation.

Alex leaned over her shoulder to read the chart and Addison felt his fingers press lightly on her waist. Addison let out a sigh and felt Alex smile behind her. She leaned back in to his touch and turned her head slightly so there mouths were millimetres apart.

Somewhere in the background Addison heard someone calling her name. The noise registered in her brain but it sounded like it was coming from a distance.

"Addison," Callie called as she approached the two of them at the nurse's station.

The sight of Callie staring at her with her eyebrows raised was enough to jerk Addison out of her daze. She shook herself and pulled away from Alex as if she had been burned.

"Callie, hey" She said and she felt herself blushing under Callie's quizzical stare. Addison turned back to Alex "Dr.Karev, go and collect our patient's lab results and then meet me in her room." She said, her voice sounding cold and harsh even to her own ears.

She saw his face tense up at her tone but he simply nodded, took the chart and then left. Addison couldn't help but feel guilty for pushing him away but she was ashamed of herself. She was Addison Forbes Montgomery, one of the best neonatal surgeons in the country, and now she had been reduced to flirting with an intern at a nurse's station instead of actually doing her job.

Callie watched the emotions play over her friends face. She had watched the interaction between Alex and Addison from a distance, but she had felt the need to intervene when some of the nurses started staring and whispering.

"Addison? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. He just…he gets to me. Lately, it seems that whenever he gets near to me I turn in to a complete idiot. I can't think straight when he's around. He's the help. I can't sleep with the help, can I?" She questioned more to herself than to Callie.

"I'm probably not the best person to be asking, I went further than just sleeping with the help, I married in to it," Callie replied. Addison rolled her eyes and let out a laugh at the irony of it all.

"I should go I have a patient I need to check on. Do you fancy going to Joes tonight? I could really use a break," Addison asked.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I could use a night off as well. I'll meet you there about eight," Callie said as she grabbed a chart from the nurse's station.

"Great, thanks. See you then," Addison gave one last smile to Callie and then headed off to find Alex. She knew he was going to be mad at her for snapping at him. But maybe that was no bad thing. Someone had to draw the line between them and as his superior she felt it was her responsibility. She felt her stomach drop at the thought of pushing Alex away, but she really saw no other alternative.

Addison arrived at the patient's room to find Alex talking to the patient while taking her blood pressure. Addison lent against the door frame and watched as he effortlessly put the patient at ease as she laughed at whatever joke he had just cracked. Addison smiled softly to herself. Very few people saw this side to Alex, he portrayed the arrogant intern very well. But if you looked closer you could see beneath that exterior and see how caring he really was.

The smile slipped off her face when she remembered the decision she had come to. Seeing this vulnerable side to Alex only made her regret what she was about to do even more. She entered the room and walked over to the bed and stood on the opposite side to Alex.

"Good morning, Mrs.Walters." She said to the patient. "Dr.Karev, how's everything looking?"

Alex looked confused at her businesslike tone and for a moment Addison thought he was going to call her on it. But he simply replied that everything was fine and her labs looked good.

"Ok, then Mrs.Walters you should be alright for surgery tomorrow afternoon as long as nothing changes. I'll check in on you later today to make sure everything's alright," Addison said to the patient. She smiled and nodded then left the room.

Addison was half way down the corridor before she realised that Alex was following close behind her. She paused for a moment and he caught up to her.

"Dr.Montgomery, can I have a word?" Alex asked.

"I'm very busy at the moment Karev, can't it wait?" Addison replied. She avoided looking in to his eyes because she was terrified at what she might see if she did.

"This will only take a minute," Alex said. Before she got a chance to reply he walked in to an empty exam room leaving her no choice but to follow. He closed the door firmly behind them and then turned to look at her.

"What did I do? One minute we're fine, we're talking and everything's going great. The next you're practically ignoring me and acting as if you barely know who I am. Clearly I did something to piss you off, what is it?" Alex asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong. But I'm your boss and whatever this thing is between us can't go any further than it already has. You said yourself that you don't want to be just another intern sleeping with an attending. This can't go anywhere…you don't want it to…and neither do I." Addison replied. She watched as his face tensed up at her last statement.

"You don't want this to go anywhere? So what, we kiss twice and clearly you felt something for me and now you don't want me anymore?"

"You said you weren't interested in me!" Addison exclaimed.

"Is that what this is about? I was an idiot and I thought you'd already worked that out for yourself. I lied. I can't take back what I said, but now I'm standing here and telling you that I am definitely interested."

"Well I'm not." Addison took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. This isn't how she imagined this conversation going in her head. She could feel a lump in her throat and fought desperately to keep the moisture from welling up in her eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't like me, that you don't feel anything for me" Alex almost pleaded with her. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

Addison closed her eyes momentarily and tried to steel herself for what she was about to do. She looked up in to his eyes and had to fight to stop herself from getting sucked in to them.

"I don't feel anything for you," She said with as much conviction as she could muster.

Alex stared at her with a look of almost disbelief on his face. Then his face hardened and he dropped her hand quickly. She watched as he closed himself off to her and she felt the tears well up. He stared at her for a moment and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Addison finally let go and tears streamed down her face. She sat down on the bed and swiped at them angrily.

"I'm sorry, Alex," She whispered to herself as she sobbed harder than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**LindafromItaly - **It's great that you enjoy drama...expect a lot of it because i love it too!

**hopelessromantic0707** - Thankyou! I am waiting for your updates too i'm sure they will be worth the wait as well.

**Suz** - Ok you scared me in to updating quickly haha I hope you enjoy it because after all you are my crazy party soul sister!

**Claire - **I'm really glad you like it, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**HuntingPeace** - Well i have started to fix it...but i will make you suffer for a bit longer. Enjoy!

**The Vanilla Latte - **I'm really glad you love this. I have updated as soon as i can for you.

**Amnesie** - I promise i will make things better. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sibel** - Thanks for the review it means so much that you like it. You know how nervous i was about posting this fic. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

**thegingertwist** - Here you go and don't worry i will feed your addiction hehe.

**A/N - **Right then on with the story. This chapter is slightly longer than normal because i got a bit carried away lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and as ever let me know what you think of it.

**

* * *

**

_To whom do I owe the biggest apology?  
No one's been crueller than I've been to me._

**_Alanis Morissette, Sorry To Myself_**

**Chapter 3 - Sorry To Myself**

Addison walked in to Joes bar that night to meet up with Callie. She had managed to stop crying after about half an hour of sobbing in the exam room. The rest of her shift passed by in a blur, she was constantly on the look out for Alex but she hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of him. She hadn't decided what she was going to say to him when she did see him but still she had searched for him.

Addison walked over to the bar and waved Joe over for a drink.

"Hey, doc. What can I get for you tonight?" Joe asked, smiling at her.

"A vodka and tonic please Joe, and make it a double" Addison replied. She sat down on a stool at the bar and watched as Joe made up her drink.

"One double vodka and tonic." Joe slid the drink across the bar and stuck a straw in the glass. Addison thanked him and made her way over to a table in the back corner of the bar. She sat down and watched the door for signs of Callie entering.

Addison was so focused on her drink and the door that she didn't hear the person approaching her table from behind. Mark slid in to the chair opposite her and gave her his trademark smirk. Addison jumped slightly and then rolled her eyes when she realised who it was.

The grin slipped off his face when he saw the sad look in Addison's eyes

"Hey, what's up?" He asked. He sighed when he saw the sceptical look in her eyes. "Look, there was a time when we were best friends. You told me everything and now you barely even look at me. I don't have an ulterior motive here, I just…you're upset and I'm just concerned. Talk to me…please?"

Addison stared at him, trying to work out if he was genuine or not. His brow was creased with worry and concern was written all over his face. She immediately felt guilty for suspecting he was after something, when clearly all he wanted was to make sure she was ok.

"Mark…I'm really sorry. I know that you're concerned about me but we're not best friends anymore. After everything that's happened between us…" Addison started to say but was cut off by him speaking again.

"I know, I know we aren't best friends anymore. But why can't we be friends again? I'm not asking for much Addison, I won't ask for anything that you don't want to give. Just give us a chance to be friends again. What do we have left to lose?" Mark pleaded.

Addison let out a laugh at his last statement. He was right, she didn't have anything left to lose. She smiled at him softly and nodded her head.

"OK then. That's good. See I knew you couldn't resist my charms," He said as he leant back in his chair and surveyed the room as if he owned the place.

Addison couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. This was the Mark that she knew and in that moment she realised that she had missed his friendship.

"Get over yourself Mark. Your ego is so big it's almost a separate person," Addison replied quickly.

He laughed at that and shook his head.

"Seriously though Addie. What's wrong?" He asked his tone serious once more.

"Something happened at work today…well, I did something awful at work today. I hurt someone who I like…or who I could like….a lot. And now I don't know what to do. I've had to stop myself from running to him and apologising all afternoon," Addison stuttered.

"OK, that's very vague. But by the look on your face I can tell that's all the information I'm going to get. So you regret this awful thing that you did?" Mark asked.

"Yes…No…I don't know" Addison ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I made the decision to do what I did for a reason and that reason still stands. In fact that's just reason number one on a very long list of reasons, but its like whenever I get near to him every one of those reasons just goes flying out of the window." Addison said quickly. She was just glad to be getting all of this off her chest. She glanced at her watch and saw that Callie was now 20 minutes late.

"Hmm well I'm very tempted right now to become the jealous ex-boyfriend and tell you to stay the hell away from the guy. But in the spirit of friendship I'll try to be unbiased. Obviously you really like this guy so I would say that you have to apologise. Trust me on this Addie if you don't apologise and you let him get away you'll regret it forever," Mark replied.

Addison felt as if she was torn in two. All she wanted to do was make things right with Alex, and if she told the truth she had regretted what she had said the moment it left her mouth. But had anything really changed? She was still his boss.

Mark noticed the uncertainty on her face and sighed.

"Addison, you have to decide this. Just forget about all the reasons why you should or shouldn't be together and just ask yourself what you want. If the answer is him then go and apologise. But you know if it doesn't work out and you get lonely…I'm always here," Mark said and he winked at her.

"There really is no hope for you," Addison laughed and shook her head. "Just when I think you're giving out good advice you go and say something like that." Addison said.

Addison was just finished her first drink when Callie rushed over to her.

"Hey Add I'm really sorry I'm late. I had a surgery and it went long, I'm so sorry," Callie said out of breath.

"That's ok, do you want a drink? I could do with another," Addison asked.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat with you ladies some more but I should head out," Mark said as he downed the rest of his drink.

"OK thanks Mark. I really mean that thanks for listening to me ramble on for ages," Addison said sincerely. Mark smiled at her in response and then headed out of the bar. Addison turned back to Callie after he had left. "So, another drink?"

Three hours later Addison was starting to regret having so many double vodkas. She stumbled over to her chair and sat down opposite Callie who was humming lightly and swaying in her seat.

"I think maybe we should head home now I don't think it's a good sign when I can see four of you," Addison slurred.

Callie nodded her head and tried to stand up but promptly fell over her own feet. Addison tried to help her up and together they stumbled out of the door and in to the street. Addison wasn't watching where she was going and the next thing she knew she had smacked in to something hard and fell to the floor, dragging Callie down with her.

Alex stared at Addison who was groaning on the ground at his feet and Callie who seemed to have passed out.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" He asked.

"Vodka is what happened to me. I think I may have had a few to many but I was depressed because I lied to you so double vodkas seemed like a good idea," Addison rambled on without taking a breath.

Alex helped her up off the ground and almost carried her over to a nearby bench. He went pack and picked up Callie then sat her next to Addison, her head immediately slumping on to Addison's shoulder. Alex took out his phone and dialled Meredith's house. He explained to George how he had found Callie and George said he would be right over to pick her up.

Alex sat down next to Addison on the bench. She looked up at him and then laid her head on his shoulder gently.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't mean it…what I said earlier. I'm just scared and I panicked," Addison said.

Alex hesitated for a moment and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We don't have to decide anything now. Tell me that when you're sober and we'll go from there," Alex replied.

Addison looked up at him to reply but at that moment George pulled over and hopped out of the car. He ran over to check on Callie.

"I think she's ok man. Just passed out," Alex said. "I think the best thing to do is let her sleep it off." Alex got up and helped George manoeuvre Callie in to the car. "Can you drop us off at the hotel? I'll help Addison to her room and then take a cab home."

George nodded and climbed back in to driver's seat. Alex helped Addison in to back of the car and clambered in after her.

It only took them five minutes to arrive at the hotel and Alex was once again almost carrying Addison in to the hotel. He made his way over to the elevator and pressed the button.

"What floor do we want?" He asked her as they stepped on to the elevator.

"The 22nd, room 14," Addison said. She stumbled slightly and grabbed hold of Alex's arm to steady herself. Alex wrapped an arm around her waist and together they walked to her room.

"OK, here you go," Alex said. "Where's your key?"

Addison fumbled around in her bag eventually producing a room key. She jammed it in to the lock and pulled the handle put it didn't open. She took it out and tried to put it in the other way but missed the slot.

"Here, let me do it." Alex said as he took the key from her. He slid it in to the slot and opened the door.

"Okay, well I should head home…goodnight Addison," Alex said.

"Yeah, erm, goodnight…unless…do you want to come inside for a bit?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and stared at her…

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N - I have a few different ideas of where to go next and i haven't decided which one to go for. I was always going to increase the rating of ths fic but what do you guys think? Is anyone against smut or do you want it? I'm not saying it would be in the next chapter you will have to read and find out. Anyway, let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grey'sFan1101 -** Thankyou i'm really glad you love it.

**Ciaobella06 - **Yeah it seems most people are in for smut...so smut you will get...eventually hehe

**aabbyy - **Thanks a lot. Of course she had to tell him the truth :)

**Farah - **You're welcome although i think your addex hunger is insatiable so i am fighting a losing battle. But still i will try my best for you lol

**greysfan16 - **Glad you are loving it and thanks for leaving a review.

**The Vanilla Latte -** Thanks for all your comments i will bear in mind what you said about the smut. Hope you like this chapter anyway.

**Amnesie - **Haha i totally agree with you, it definately makes it more interesting. Thaks very much for reviewing.

**sheisMc.HOT - **Thanks very much. Enjoy this chapter.

**HuntingPeace - **Aww my story gives you hope. Thankyou and i hope you like this one as well.

**greysanatomy4life -** Thanks for your review i enjoyed reading your comments. I do agree that he should follow through with what he said and i guess in a way he does. Anyway i hope you like it.

**LindafromItaly** - Thankyou so much. I'm not a big fan of M/A but i think the reason for that is that hes not really explored well in the show. So i thought i'd give it a shot here and make them friends. Hope you like this chapter.

**Sibel **- My feelings exactly, i was torn because i wanted him to go in but at the same time i just don't think the circumstances were right. Anyway i have comprimised. So i really hope you like it.

**Suz **- Of course i knew your answer before i asked the question hehe. Enjoy this chapter because i guess it will be your last for a while, seen as you are leaving us sob lol sorry i don't mean to make you feel guilty. Have a good time!

**McAddex** - Thankyou i'm glad you love it. Hope you love this one too.

**Claire** - Aww you are a romantic...me too. So i think you will like where i went with this. Thanks for reviewing.

**A/N - This chapter is a bit of a filler, its all addex but not much story development here. Still i hope you enjoy it and as always review and let me know your thoughts, suggestions or criticisms. Whatever you have to say i'd love to hear it.****

* * *

**

_Just hold me close inside your arms tonight  
Don't be too hard on my emotions._

**_Take That, Patience_**

**Chapter 4 - Patience **

"_Okay, well I should head home…goodnight Addison," Alex said._

"_Yeah, erm, goodnight…unless…do you want to come inside for a bit?"_

_Alex raised an eyebrow and stared at her…_

Addison's mind raced as it tried to catch up with what her mouth had just said. She couldn't believe that she had just asked him that. But now it was out there and she couldn't deny the fact that she was curious to hear his answer. She bit her lip in anticipation and looked anywhere but in to his eyes.

Alex heard her offer ringing in his ears and he was momentarily stunned. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her chewing anxiously on her lower lip. Alex reached a hand out to her chin and gently titled her head up so she had no choice but to look at him. Her eyes remained fixed on the wall over his shoulder for a moment, but she couldn't help but meet his gaze as he stared at her.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…" Addison started to stutter but she was cut off.

"Okay," Alex said firmly. Addison looked startled for a moment then her brow furrowed in confusion. "Ok, I'll come inside for a bit to make sure you're alright. But that's all, ok?" Alex explained.

"Yeah, I mean you don't have to make sure I'm ok. But if you want to then…" Addison started to say but she tailed away in to silence. She pushed open the door and went inside trying desperately to walk in a straight line. She went to flip the on the lights but missed the switch and hit her hand off the wall instead.

"OW, damn it," She cursed. Her second attempt was more successful and the room was eventually illuminated. Addison closed the door behind Alex and then stumbled over to the bed to throw her bag down. She slipped off her coat and gestured for Alex to do the same.

Alex draped his coat over a chair and turned to look at Addison. She had sat down and was struggling to undo the clasp on her shoes. Alex walked over and knelt down at her feet. He gently took hold of her ankle and undid the strap on her shoe, then slid it off her foot. He repeated the actions with the other foot and then lowered them both gently to the floor.

She stared down at him for a moment, the surprise at his tenderness clearly written all over her face. Addison couldn't believe the emotions that Alex made her feel simply by just being Alex. She smiled at him softly and held his gaze with her own. Addison stared in to his eyes and could feel herself getting lost. He came out of the daze first and broke eye contact with her. Alex made to stand up but was stopped by her hand grabbing hold of his arm tightly.

Addison grabbed hold of him to stop him moving away and then crushed her lips on to his. She felt him tense for a moment but then he seemed to give in and he started kissing her back. She moved her hand from his arm up to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his short hair. Alex rested one hand lightly on her thigh and the other gripped her waist gently. He opened his lips under hers and felt her tongue slip in to his mouth.

Addison sighed in to his mouth when she felt his tongue massage hers. She slid her other hand over his chest and gripped the bottom of his shirt. She pulled lightly on his shirt but it wouldn't budge. She broke away from his mouth and glanced down to work out what the problem was.

Alex pulled his shirt down firmly and removed her hand from his chest.

"Addison, we can't do this," Alex whispered.

"What? I thought you wanted this," Addison panted as she looked at him in confusion. He nodded his head. "So what's the problem?" Addison asked.

"The problem is that I want all of you, not just a drunken one night stand. We can't do this now, not like this," Alex spoke softly.

Addison sighed and felt tears well up in her eyes. She was drunk and emotional and she just couldn't understand why he didn't want her.

"Addison, please don't cry. Don't ever doubt that I want you, I want you so much I can't think straight, I have trouble breathing when you get near, my palms sweat…do you need me to keep going? I want you, just not when you're drunk," Alex said. He reached out and brushed her hair away from her face then cupped her cheek gently.

Addison nodded and leaned in to his touch.

"Another time then?" She whispered.

"You can count on that. Believe me, next time we are in this situation stopping you will be the last thing on my mind," Alex grinned at her. "C'mon you should get some rest, what time do you have to be at the hospital?"

"Not early, my first surgery is at 11. I should get changed, this dress cost more than spending a weekend in this hotel. I don't think it would appreciate being slept in," Addison laughed.

"Ok, go change. I should phone a cab," Alex said.

"Well, you could phone a cab but…it's late, so if you don't mind…I mean I don't mind if you stay over. We don't have to do anything, just sleep," Addison said.

"I'd like that," Alex said and his whole face lit up in a grin. Addison stood up from the bed on wobbly legs and grabbed her nightclothes from beneath the pillow.

"Well you can put the TV on if you want. I'll just get changed, I won't be long," Addison said then she disappeared in to the bathroom and shut the door.

Alex took in his surroundings for the first time since entering the room. He put the TV on and sat back on the bed and flicked through the channels. He found a movie which he used to love when he was younger and settled down to watch the end.

Addison emerged from the bathroom a while later looking a bit brighter and more sober. She was clutching a glass of water and to Alex she had never looked more beautiful. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and some pyjama shorts and her hair was loose around her shoulders.

She smiled at him when she entered and glanced at the TV to see what he was watching.

"Oh I used to love this movie," She said as she came over and threw herself down on the bed beside Alex. She scooted closer to him and after a moment of hesitation he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She draped an arm over his stomach and rested her head on his chest. Her hand traced small circles over his abdomen and she sighed in contentment when he began stroking her hair softly.

Alex tilted his head slightly and leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead, then he moved to her nose, her eyes and finally lingered at her mouth. The kiss was soft and quick, yet it spoke more than any of their other kisses had. It wasn't an act of passion, it was more comfort and love. Addison pulled back and rested her head on his chest again.

Alex couldn't believe that a few hours ago he had thought that Addison wasn't interested and he had no chance with her. Now he was snuggled up in bed with her in his arms. He glanced down at her and saw that her eyes had closed and there was a slight smile playing on her lips.

Alex slipped out from under her and gently lowered her head to the pillows. There was no way he could sleep in his jeans so he slid them off, he debated taking off his shirt as well but decided against it. T-shirt and boxers seemed acceptable sleepwear to him.

Alex switched the TV and the lights off then climbed in to the bed next to Addison. She looked peaceful and almost serene in her sleep. He couldn't help but drop a light kiss on to the top of her head.

"Good night Addie," He whispered. He lay down careful not to wake her and slipped an arm around her waist then closed his eyes.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Liz Sherman** - Yeah i agree it wouldn't have been a bad thing at all...but poor Addie might not have been able to control hreself lol

**Farah** - Sorry this took so long you must be starving. Oh and you're welcome, you can repay the favour by updating your fic :)

**Claire - **Aww you are in love with my fic! Thank you so much!

**elingrace4eva - **Thanks for letting me know you like it, it makes me want to keep writing. Oh and the sex will come soon enough...i promise.

**Dmik33 - **Thanks for the review. This update isn't as quick as i would have liked but i have been very busy :(

**Courtneyphiy - **Oh a new reader...thanks for leaving a review its good to know you are enjoying it.

**McAddex -** Thankyou! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**HuntingPeace** - Hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for always leaving me a review i look forward to reading them.

**Criticizer - **Almost action time...just hang in there and i promise it will come soon enough.

**LindafromItaly - **Thanks for the review, enjoy this chapter.

**Amnesie - **I know i took a long time with this update but still i hope you like it and keep reading.

**xXjess886xX - **Great to know you are loving the story, i hope you love this one as well.

**sheisMc.HOT** - Thanks for leaving a review and sorry it took so long.

**A/N - **Thanks for all of the reviews! I apologise for not updating sooner but between work and college i am struggling to find time to do anything else. Hopefully this week i will update sooner. So read on and let me know what you think...

* * *

_It's hard to argue when  
you won't stop making sense  
But my tongue still misbehaves and it  
keeps digging my own grave _

**_Snow Patrol, Hands Open _**

**Chapter 5 **

Alex left the hotel room quietly the next morning. He had planned on going back to his apartment in time for a shower before his shift. However, pulling himself out of Addison's arms had proved more difficult than he had originally planned. For a long time he had just lay there, unable to drag himself away from her. Everything about her was unique from the smell of her hair to the small noises she made while she slept. Alex could have lay watching her sleep for hours.

He arrived at the hospital ten minutes late for his shift and tagged on to the back of the group of interns following Dr.Bailey.

"Hey, we haven't seen much of you the last couple of days," Izzie said as he hurried along beside her.

"Yeah I know, I've been busy working with Addison," Alex replied. Izzie raised her eyebrows and stared at him quizzically.

"Addison? Since when have the two of you been on first name terms?" Izzie asked.

"Erm…we're not…I don't know where that came from. I…" Alex stuttered.

"Oh my god! You and Addison? Alex, what the hell?" Izzie hissed under her breath.

"What? No! There's absolutely nothing going on with me and Addis…I mean Dr.Montgomery. Seriously, she's Satan and she's my boss and she'd kill me if I tried anything," Alex said quickly.

"Hmm ok then, if you say so," Izzie said but she didn't sound convinced. They entered a patient's room and Dr.Bailey asked Izzie to present the case. Alex sighed in relief when Izzie was forced to drop the subject, for the time being anyway. Knowing Izzie like he did Alex knew this wouldn't be the last he heard of it.

-----

Addison was in a good mood as she started her shift that day. She had slept better in Alex's arms last night than she had for a very long time. She had woken up to find a note on the pillow beside her from Alex, saying that he had to get to the hospital but he hoped her hangover wasn't too bad. He had even left her a fresh glass of water and some Aspirin on the bedside cabinet.She smiled thinking about the thoughtfulness of the gesture.

Addison headed up to the OB-GYN floor expecting to find Alex waiting for her at the nurse's station. She even stopped at the coffee cart and grabbed two cups of coffee instead of one, intending to give him one as a thank you for last night. Instead when she reached the nurses' station she found Izzie Stevens standing reading through a chart.

"Hello Dr.Montgomery. I'm your intern for today," Izzie said. She noticed the look of disappointment on the attendings face.

"Right, where's Dr.Karev today? I'm just curious because he's always assigned to my service," Addison lied.

"He was late for rounds this morning so Dr.Bailey is punishing him by putting him in the pit today," Izzie explained. She glanced down and noticed the two cups of coffee in Addison's hands. "Do you always bring him a cup of coffee?"

"What? No, this isn't for him. It's for…me. I thought I needed two cups this morning," Addison lied, the explanation sounding stupid even to her own ears.

"Er right. So it has nothing to do with the fact that there's something going on between you and Alex?" Izzie asked.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Addison asked sharply, startled at the question. She knew Seattle Grace's rumour mill worked fast, but surely not that fast. There was no way anyone could have found out.

"Oh its nothing," Izzie replied quickly, shocked at Addison's tone. "It's just that me and Alex were talking this morning…"

Addison felt her stomach clench in anger and disappointment. She couldn't believe that the first thing he had done when he had left her was run and tell his friends about them. She didn't want her personal life spread all over the hospital and she definitely wasn't ready to have people know about whatever was going on between them.

"Right, well I assure you that there is nothing going on between us. I would appreciate it if you would keep Dr.Karev's fantasies to yourself in future. Can you imagine what would happen if this got around and people were actually stupid enough to believe the rumour?" Addison said forcefully.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just thought…never mind. I won't mention it again," Izzie said. She was surprised at Addison's reaction to the mention of Alex, she had been so sure that something had been going on.

"Thank you, okay then Dr.Stevens I believe that we have patients to attend to," Addison said, officially putting an end to the conversation. She grabbed a chart and briskly walked towards her first patient of the day.

-----

Alex had been stuck in the pit all day doing sutures and cleaning up vomit. He hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of Addison. He walked out of the locker room after changing to go home for the night, but decided to stop off at the OB-GYN floor first to see if he could spot her.

Alex hopped on to the elevator and pressed the button. He lent against the rail and for the 100th time that day replayed scenes from last night in his head. He barely registered the elevator stopping and a certain red haired attending hopping in beside him.

Alex jerked out of his daydream when he noticed the object of his thoughts standing in front of him. His face broke out in to a grin when he saw her but she just stared at him coldly. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck from behind.

Addison tensed in his arms and then jerked away form him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked startled. Addison pulled away and moved to the other side of the elevator; she couldn't think when he was so close to her.

"You told people about us," She said coldly. "I didn't think I had to tell you not to tell people, I thought you were intelligent enough to figure that out for yourself."

"What are you talking about? I haven't told anyone," Alex said bewildered at her reaction. He walked over and pulled the emergency stop button so the elevator jerked to a halt.

"Oh really? So Izzie Stevens just had a premonition that we were together?" Addison asked sarcastically.

"Izzie…has she said something to you?" Alex asked.

"Great, so now you remember telling her. Yes she said something to me, she said you told her and she knew something was going on with us," Addison almost snarled.

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense. She actually said 'Alex told me something was going on'? We talked this morning but I never told her anything about us," Alex replied, he felt himself getting angry now.

"Well I find that hard to believe, you must have said something," Addison said.

"Yeah, we talked. I guess she noticed something different about me, and she definitely noticed I haven't been spending as much time with them lately. I never told her anything, if she found out something is going on with us she figured it out for herself. But seriously, what would it matter if I had told her?" Alex asked.

"It would matter a lot! I'm not ready for people to know about us yet, and I don't want it spread all over the hospital," Addison replied.

"Well that's good because I'm not ready for people to know either. But are you telling me that you haven't told Torres about us?" Alex questioned.

"Of course I've told her, but that's different!" Addison said.

"How the hell is that different? You're being unreasonable Addison. If you can tell your best friend then why can't I tell mine?" Alex shouted.

Addison felt all the fight leave her as quickly as it had come. She sighed and blinked tears back form her eyes.

"I'm sorry…it's not different. I just freaked out when I thought everybody knew. I'm sorry," Addison said softly.

Alex walked over and let the emergency stop button go so the elevator started moving again.

"Alex? I'm sorry, please just talk to me," Addison begged.

"It's ok. I get that you freaked out but you have to understand that we're in this together. You can't have one set of rules for you and another set for me. Ok?" Alex asked.

Addison walked over and hugged him tightly. She leaned up to kiss him but the elevator stopped and the doors opened so he pulled away.

"I'm gonna head home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow though," Alex said. He glanced around the foyer and seeing nobody watching he leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Addison watched him walk away with a sad smile on her face. She could tell he was upset that she had doubted him even if he said things were fine. She made up her mind then and there to somehow make it up to him.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**xXjess886xX - **Thanks so much!

**HuntingPeace -** I hope you like how she makes it up to him...i think you will :D

**McAddex - **Thanks for the comments, I'd love to know what you think of this one.

**LindafromItaly - **Thank you I'm glad you think so. Enjoy this chapter.

**Amnesie - **Haha yeah I cringed for her as well. Glad you are enjoying it.

**monetfun - **So you asked for smut...here you go.

**The Vanilla Latte -** What will she do? hehe check out the increased rating and i think you can guess.

**thegingertwist -** You're welcome. I hope this is believable as well. Let me know what you think.

**Claire** - Thanks girl, you can stop wondering and start reading now lol

**A/N - At last here is the next chapter. I have increased the rating so if you don't like smut then i wouldn't recommend that you read this. I am really nervous about posting this chapter, it's my first attempt at smut so any comments would be appreciated. I keep my fingers crossed that you like it...**

_A smile to put you on a high  
A kiss that sets your soul alight  
Would it be all right if I spent tonight  
Being loved by you_

**Ronan Keating, To be Loved**

**Chapter 6 – To Be Loved**

Addison Montgomery was nervous. She had changed her outfit more times than she could count and she still wasn't totally satisfied with her choice. She wanted to impress Alex but she didn't want to be over dressed either. After several hours of debate she had compromised with jeans, a top which left little the imagination and killer heels.

Addison smoothed down her top and glanced down at her cleavage. Maybe it was too low.

"Stop it Addison, the tops fine," She mumbled to herself. She gathered her purse and the bag of groceries then set off for Alex's apartment.

Alex was pacing the floor waiting for Addison to arrive. He had been shocked to say the least when she had called him earlier that evening to ask if she could see him. He had said yes without hesitation, but once she had hung up the doubts had started in the back of his mind.

He was unsure what to expect from her and he certainly didn't know what she expected from him. He ran a hand through his hair and resumed pacing the floor. He jumped when there was a knock at the door, despite the fact that he had been waiting for it for the last 30 minutes.

Addison smiled brightly at him when he opened the door and felt her stomach flutter at the sight of him. He stepped back so she could enter and took the bags from her arms.

Addison glanced around while she was taking off her coat. She was pleasantly surprised at his apartment; it wasn't really what she had expected. It wasn't anything special really but it felt comfortable, and she was happy to see that it was clean.

Alex felt his breath catch in his throat when she took off her coat and revealed the top underneath. It hugged her figure perfectly and the neckline scooped right down to reveal her cleavage. He swallowed nervously and tried hard not to stare.

"I brought some food, although cooking isn't one of my most impressive skills I figured I'd give it a go," Addison said.

Alex jerked himself out of his daydream and led her through to the kitchen. He dumped the groceries on the bench and turned to face her again.

"You're going to "give it a go"?" Should I be worried? He laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Addison exclaimed while she smacked his arm playfully.

Alex grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against his body.

"I'm sure you're excellent," He whispered against her mouth.

"Are we still talking about food?" Addison said breathlessly.

Alex answered by moving forwards and grabbing her lips in a kiss. Addison reached her arms around his neck and moaned when she felt him nibble on her lower lip gently. His tongue darted out to soothe the skin and then slipped inside her mouth softly.

"You know I'm not that hungry at the moment. I could wait for food, if you're ok with that?" Alex said huskily.

"Mmmm," Addison tried to speak but she couldn't quite get the words out. "Yeah…waiting….fine" She managed to get out eventually before returning her mouth to his lips.

Alex chuckled in to her mouth at her inability to form words. He pulled back to look at her and cupped her cheek softly. Addison thought he was going to speak but he just stared at her in what could only be described as awe.

Alex stroked her cheek softly, trying to convince himself that she was real and this was really happening. He smiled at her and then leaned in to suck on her neck gently. He ran both hands down to her waist and gripped the hem of her top, before pulling it upwards slowly.

Alex threw the top down and ran his hands over her stomach and chest. She stumbled backwards and he pushed her against the counter. Addison retaliated by grabbing his top and pulling it off, she sighed at the feeling of skin against skin. Addison ran her hands up his chest and rubbed his nipples playfully.

Alex growled and nipped her collarbone; he slid his hands around her back and unclasped her bra. He tossed the bra on to the counter, knocking the groceries flying in the process. He laughed when potatoes rolled on the floor.

"Maybe we can find a better place to continue this," He said. He gripped her waist tightly and lifted her up. Addison wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her towards his bedroom. He sat her down gently on the bed and she scooted backwards so she was lying against the pillows. Alex paused for a moment to look at her, she was naked form the waist up and her face was flushed. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so erotic in all of his life.

Alex grinned at her with an almost predatory look in his eyes. He lay down beside her and kissed her briefly on the lips before moving southwards. He pulled a nipple in to his mouth and bit down gently, before licking the pain away. He trailed a path down her stomach with his tongue and tugged at the button on her jeans. She lifted her hips and so he could pull the jeans down and throw them on the floor.

Alex removed her panties so she was finally naked before him. He reached a hand down and slipped a finger inside of her and she moaned at the sensation.

"More, Alex…please," She groaned. Alex complied by adding another finger, then a third. He moved up her body to stare in her eyes, keeping his fingers pumping in and out. She had closed her eyes but she opened them when she felt him hover over her. She leaned up and kissed him, her hips thrusting against his hand more forcefully now.

Alex felt her walls start to clench around his fingers and he pressed his thumb against her clit. She bucked against his hand as her orgasm washed over her. Addison smiled at him softly when she opened her eyes. She took a moment to catch her breath before reaching down to the waistband of his jeans and tugging the zipper down.

Alex helped her pull them off, followed shortly after by his boxers. He raised himself over her and watched her face as he pushed in to her. He moved slowly and Addison pushed her hips upwards trying to get him to move faster. Alex groaned as he thrust in to her harder and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper.

Alex thrust more forcefully as he felt himself nearing his climax. He reached down and rubbed her clit with one hand, while the other stroked her breast. Addison felt herself clench around him once more and she cried out in release, Alex following her soon after.

"Mmm, that was amazing," Alex whispered softly against her mouth. He kissed her and moved to lie beside her. She hooked a leg over his waist and rested her head on his shoulder gently.

Alex started when he heard her stomach growl against his side.

"I guess I'm ready for food now, you certainly helped me work up an appetite," Addison grinned. Alex laughed and nodded his head.

"OK, just two more minutes. Are you sure you want to try and cook?" Alex asked.

"Yes! I brought food…which is now strewn all over your kitchen floor. Maybe this time we could just order in," Addison said.

"OK then, next time I promise you can cook," Alex replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Claire - **So thanks for reminding me about the song, I fixed it! What would I do without you?

**HuntingPeace - **Thank you i was unsure about the last chapter but your reviews made me feel better.

**xXjess886xX - **Aww that means so much that this is one of your favourite stories. Thanks for all your support and encouragement.

**Emily** - Thanks girl! In return for my fic i would love another video from you lol

**Erin** - Thats ok i will forgive you for not reviewing hehe Love your story, i can't wait for an update.

**Farah** - I made you blush! Wow i didn't think that was possible lol I can't wait for you to update your fic

**A/N - **Wow i can't believe its been a week since i updated. I'm really sorry about that. Anyway this is the last chapter i have planned for this story. I've debated about whether to keep going with it for a bit longer but to be honest i think i've taken it about as far as it can go. I could be convinced to write an epilogue if you guys want...possibly with smut...just let me know.

So i'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Reviews are important to any writer but as this was the first fic i've ever written they have been especially important to me. So thank you so much.

* * *

I don't want nobody else  
I ain't goin nowhere  
I'm happy with you  
You got me baby  
I ain't thinking about  
Nobody else but you.

**Beyonce, Be with you**

**Chapter 7 - Be With You**

Addison rolled over and groaned at the light that was shining brightly on her face. She buried her head in Alex's chest in an attempt to block out the light but it had little effect. The only thing it accomplished was that it woke Alex up.

Alex slowly became aware of the soft body pressed against his and the hair that was tickling his chest. He grunted softly and opened his eyes groggily. Addison had kept him awake most of the night, not that he was complaining, but the lack of sleep was taking its toll.

"Good morning," Alex said. He rolled on to his side so he was facing her and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"Good morning to you too. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Addison said quietly.

"That's ok, I guess its time I was up anyway. What time is it?"

"A little after 9," Addison replied.

"What?!" Alex sat up quickly and glanced at the clock to confirm what she said was true. "Crap, Bailey's gonna kill me." He groaned.

"I thought you weren't in until later?" Addison said, watching him as he jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"No, crap, I was supposed to be in at 8," He shouted from the bathroom.

Addison groaned and stretched out on the bed. She felt completely sated and would have been perfectly happy to stay in bed all day. Unfortunately she had babies to monitor and expectant mothers to check on. She dragged herself in to an upright position and was just thinking about getting out of bed when Alex re-entered the room.

"Well there's a sight I'd like to wake up to every morning," He smiled and winked at her.

Addison glanced down and realised that the sheet had dropped down to her waist revealing her breasts. She blushed and grabbed hold of the sheet pulling it up to her neck. Alex shook his head and walked over to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you self conscious. You're beautiful; you don't need to cover yourself from me, besides its nothing that I haven't already seen last night," He waggled his eyebrows and she couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Are you going back to your hotel room or straight to the hospital?" Alex asked.

"I guess I'll have to stop at the hotel first, I don't have any clean clothes," Addison said. "Can you drop me off?"

"Hmm I think I can manage that. I'm already over an hour late it can't get much worse," He said.

"What's your excuse going to be?" Addison asked curiously.

"Excuse? I'll just tell her the truth; a certain red-haired attending has an insatiable desire for my body so she kept me awake the entire night and I consequently slept through my alarm," Alex said simply.

"You dare! I'll…" Addison started.

"You'll what?" Alex interrupted. In one swift move he pushed her backwards on to the bed and straddled her waist. "What are you going to do to me if I tell?" Alex whispered against her lips.

"I…" Addison tried to speak but it turned in to a moan when he sucked on her neck just behind her ear. Addison ran her hands through his hair and held his head against her neck.

Alex pulled back from her and stared at her with a smug look on his face.

"Just admit it, you wouldn't do anything because you just can't resist me," Alex said cockily.

Addison narrowed her eyes at the smirk on his face. She pushed on his shoulders and flipped them over so she was on top.

"Maybe, Dr.Karev, you shouldn't underestimate what I would do," Addison whispered seductively in his ear before nipping at his earlobe. She leaned forward and kissed him fiercely; her tongue nudged in to his mouth and duelled with his.

Addison kissed him for a moment but when she felt his hand reach down to grip her waist she hastily pulled away. She stood up from the bed and pulled the sheet around herself tightly.

"What?" Alex sat up and looked at her.

"You have to get to work, after all I'd hate for you to have to tell Dr.Bailey that you're late because of me. I'm going to get dressed, can I lend a t-shirt?" Addison asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Erm...yeah...in the closet," Alex said slowly. He shook his head slowly as a smile spread over his features. He had definitely underestimated her.

Addison gathered her underwear and jeans which were spread out all over his apartment. She grabbed a t-shirt from his closet and pulled it on quickly. Glancing in the mirror as she passed she was shocked at what she saw. Her hair was a mess and she was completely free of makeup, but a genuine smile lit up her face.

It took her a moment to realise what she was seeing. For months she had moped over the mess her life had become but now…she was happy. It was as simple as that and yet the change was unbelievable.

Alex came over and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek softly.

"You look beautiful," He said, as though stating a fact. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Addison replied.

Alex grabbed his car keys with one hand and laced the other hand with hers before heading out of the door.

----------

The week passed by in a blur for Addison. She saw little of Alex at the hospital as he was still being punished for being so late for rounds, which meant endless hours in the pit. He more than made up for his lack of presence at work when they were at home together though. She hadn't slept at the hotel since their first night together.

Addison walked in to the cafeteria for lunch and saw Alex sitting with the other interns. She resisted the temptation to smile at him, and pushed away the stab of jealousy at the fact that he was sitting so close to Izzie Stevens.

Alex glanced up and caught Addison staring at him. She had just been served and was making her way over to a table to sit with Torres. Alex couldn't help but stare at her; there was something about her that drew him to her. At first he had been shocked at the depth of his feelings for her; he hadn't expected to fall so hard or so fast.

The many hours he had spent thinking about this in the pit had led him to the conclusion that it really hadn't been that fast. It had begun the first time she yelled at him for allowing the pregnant woman from the train crash to walk around unattended. It had grown with the grudging respect he had developed for her professionalism and for her ability as a surgeon. He realised that he had started falling for her a long time ago.

Addison sat down at the table with Callie.

"He's staring at you again," Callie said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I know, are we being totally obvious? I mean are we one of those couples who think they're being sneaky when really everybody already knows about them?" Addison asked.

"Well…I'm sure not everybody knows," Callie replied carefully.

"Oh my God! We are aren't we?" Addison blushed softly.

"It's just that you can't keep your eyes off each other, and you've both changed, and you both have I'm-getting-laid-regularly grins on your faces," Callie laughed.

Addison groaned to herself and held her head in her hands.

"Then why are we even bothering to try and hide it? If everybody already knows…" Addison said.

"Add, seriously, the first time you tried to have an affair you got caught. Didn't that experience teach you that you suck at sneaking around?" Callie said with a grin on her face.

"Uhh…ok I see your point. I'll talk to him about it later," Addison said.

---------

Alex stood under the canopy outside the hospital watching the rain pour down. He heard the clipping of Addison's heels on the pavement long before he saw her round the corner. She made her way over to him quickly and kissed him hello.

"Hey you, I missed you today," She said softly.

"I missed you too. Dr.Bailey still has me stuck in the pit,"

"Yeah I know. So I was talking to Callie at lunch today…she said that everyone's already guessed that something is going on between us," Addison linked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder gently. "Apparently we aren't as sneaky as we thought we were."

"_I_ happen to be very sneaky…you on the other hand…," Alex laughed. Addison just rolled her eyes at him.

"OK then Mr.Sneaky, what do you think? Do you think people know about us?"

"Maybe, I don't know. To be honest I don't really care whether people know or not, it doesn't change anything. I still feel the same way about you no matter what people think," Alex said softly. He brushed the hair from her face gently and cupped her cheek.

"That's good to know…so you don't mind if people find out about us? It's just that I thought we decided we weren't ready to tell anyone," Addison said. She shivered as the cold wind whipped around the side of the hospital.

"Addison, I really don't mind. Whatever you want," Alex replied. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah…home?" Addison smiled brightly. "I love hearing you say that."

"Well you haven't been back to the hotel all week…I figured I'm stuck with you now," Alex teased her gently. Addison could tell he was joking but he leaned down to kiss her reassuringly anyway. "Ready to make a run for the car?"

"Yeah lets go home," Addison nodded.

Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held his coat over head to keep her dry. Together they ran towards the car.

* * *

**A/N - **Just a quick note to say that i already have another story planned out, so keep your eyes open and i will soon be back with more addisex goodness lol 


End file.
